


Hukum Newton III di K-07

by Chocolaput



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, M/M, Military Background, One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Setelah semua ini, masihkah Hukum Newton III berlaku secara universal? Mungkin sebuah pengecualian harus dibuat secepatnya.





	Hukum Newton III di K-07

_Sejak kau diangkat sebagai kapten, aku berhenti mempercayai Hukum Newton III._

.

.

.

Daniel kehilangan senyumannya, yang seharusnya menjadi reaksi normal saat keduanya bicara berdua. Kini, dia menjadi sekaku tembok markas.

“Hey, apa kau bermimpi semalam?” biasanya Daniel akan tertawa dan mulai menceritakan hal-hal konyol, meskipun Seongwu tahu ia tidak benar-benar memimpikan hal itu.

“Aku bermimpi dipeluk kucing raksasa berwajah dirimu,” dan Seongwu akan menonjok lengannya.

Tapi kini pundaknya penat. Setiap jejak langkahnya, napasnya yang tersengal saat mengejar seorang mangsa, dan keluhan yang keluar untuk setiap peluru yang terbuang, segala tentang dirinya kini bernama beban. Seongwu melenguh, memulihkan kesiagaan yang memudar.

“ _Dua target mendekat ke Area K-07. Ulangi, dua target mendekat ke Area K-07_.”

Suara Daniel yang bergemerisik terdengar di saluran radio Seongwu. Sekali lagi ia mengeluh, ditekankannya mikrophon kecil ke mulutnya, “Haruskah aku mendekat?” ia bertanya dengan berat hati. Matanya mengintip ke balik dinding ceruk tempatnya bersembunyi. Ya, ia melihat target mereka. Dua orang humanoid berkulit kelabu dan berasap dengan pakaian compang-camping. Seongwu mengecek senjatanya, hanya tersisa lima peluru disana. 

“ _Hyung, kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko lagi. Biar aku saja._ ” Seongwu tidak tahu dimana Daniel bersembunyi, tetapi suaranya terasa begitu dekat seolah Daniel berbicara langsung dari dalam kepalanya.

“Niel-ah, aku tidak lebih berharga dari dirimu,” Seongwu memutuskan, “Kau sudah kehilangan banyak prajurit hari ini tetapi divisi kita tidak bisa kehilangan kapten.”

“ _Hyung, aku tidak bisa mentolerir kalau kehilangan itu dirimu._ ”

“Jadi menurutmu aku bisa?”

Begitulah Seongwu berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Dua humanoid itu langsung menolehnya. Mereka kelihatan sama sekali tidak berbahaya, yang sebenarnya cuma kamuflase belaka. Makhluk-makhluk itu sangat sulit dibunuh, dan saat Seongwu bilang mereka humanoid itu berarti mereka benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Tangan mereka terdiri atas rangkaian besi rumit dimana tempat yang seharusnya berjari malah digantikan oleh jarum raksasa yang lebih mirip mata tombak dan pisau bergerigi. Beberapa dari mereka punya kemampuan memanjangkan lengan robotnya. Apa Seongwu sudah bilang kalau jarum raksasa itu mengandung racun? Yah, itu bukan bagian terbaiknya. Mereka juga punya gigi dan air liur yang sama berbahayanya.

Ia menembakkan satu pelurunya. Tidak begitu beruntung sebab cuma pundak si zombie yang terluka. Sampai sekarang Seongwu masih kesulitan membidik titik lemah makhluk tersebut. Leher bagian atas mereka biasanya terlindungi sebab kebanyakan mereka berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Andai saja Seongwu bisa menebas kepala sialan itu.

“ _Hyung, aku akan kesana,_ ” Seongwu mengabaikannya. Daniel mungkin berada satu atau dua kilometer jauhnya. Ini bukan medan tempurnya.

Jarak mereka kurang dari lima puluh meter. Seongwu mesti hati-hati menggunakan pelurunya. Sialnya, ia kehilangan belatinya sehingga serangan dengan jarak begini dekat merupakan tindakan yang cukup bodoh.

Suara napas beradu dengan degup jantungnya. Napasnya. Napas Daniel di telinganya. Haruskah Seongwu menyerah saja? Tidak bisa begitu, mereka sudah hancur siang tadi. Seongwu melihat teman-temannya mati satu persatu.

_Teruslah membunuh._ Seongwu kembali mengingat motto divisnya. _Teruslah membunuh, walaupun temanmu mati dan kau bertarung sendirian, semakin sedikit jumlah mereka semakin baik._

Salah satu dari mereka berada sangat dekat. Ia meringis dan melompat mundur saat zombie itu mengayunkan lengannya. Entah bagaimana mereka jadi sangat gesit saat begini.

Sret ....

Lengan seragamnya robek. Rasa perih menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Otaknya terasa mati, ia panik dan tanpa sengaja menarik pelatuknya. Sialan. Darah memuncrat kemana-mana dan mengotori wajah Seongwu. Tapi peluru itu hanya melukai perut zombie, itu tidak akan membuatnya mati.

Ia mundur dan menelan ludah. Satu zombie lainnya masih berjalan terseret-seret mendekat. Ia tidak bisa menolak pening mendadak akibat kehilangan darah. Haruskah ia lari? Jujur saja dengan sisa peluru yang tersisa dan ketiadaan belati, Seongwu sedang mempertimbangkan waktu yang tepat untuk lari.

Kemudian sesosok berseragam melesat entah darimana dan menyerang zombie di dekatnya dengan cara yang membuat Seongwu ingin muntah. Melihat kepala makhluk humanoid tergantung di tubuh lusuhnya bukanlah pemandangan yang enak dilihat.

“Hyung, berapa sisa pelurumu?” Daniel berkata terengah-engah. Koneksi radio mereka masih terhubung sehingga Seongwu bisa mendengar dua suara Daniel sekaligus, di dalam kepalanya serta di dunianya yang nyata.

“Tiga butir. Kau sendiri?”

Sang Kapten tertawa, “Tidak ada. Hanya ini yang ku punya.” Daniel mengayunkan belatinya yang berlumur cairan tubuh zombie.

“Kalau begitu kita habisi yang ini bersama-sama.”

“Memang begitu seharusnya. Tembak kepalanya, Hyung. Dia akan kehilangan kemampuan melihat dan keseimbangan untuk sementara. Aku akan menghabisinya setelah itu.”

Seongwu menguatkan diri dan mengangkat senapannya. Tangannya yang terluka gemetar tak karuan. Ia sudah hampir pingsan kalau saja Daniel tidak berteriak. “Hyung, cepat!”

Duar....

Lagi-lagi darah menjijikkan zombie terciprat ke lantai. Seketika itu pula Daniel menerjang, melakukan manuver sederhana untuk menghindari tangan si zombie dan menebas putus kepalanya yang sudah hancur.

Daniel mengerang keras, “Kita bisa pulang malam ini.”

Namun Seongwu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia ikut ambruk di lantai kotor Area K-07 bersama dua zombie lainnya. Harusnya Seongwu tetap mempercayai Hukum Newton III sebab ia harus melihat bagaimana reaksi Daniel begitu dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

“Kita dimana?” Seongwu membuka matanya dan merasakan asap memenuhi tenggorokannya setiap kali ia menarik napas. Entah bagaimana Seongwu sadar kalau ia berada di luar ruangan, hari sudah malam dan ia sedang berbaring. Namun, wajah Daniel memblokade langit dari pandangannya. Kaptennya tersenyum, temaram api unggun di dekat mereka membuat senyumnya yang sebagian tidak begitu kentara. Mau tidak mau, Seongwu juga balas tersenyum. Hukum Newton kuno itu masih berlaku secara universal ternyata, termasuk di dunia yang dimiliki Seongwu.

Seongwu tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang terluka mati rasa. Meskipun dirinya _tahu_ tangan Daniel sedang memegangi lengannya, ia tidak bisa merasakannya. Daniel bekerja sangat keras, kini ia memasuki mode istirahat dengan bersandar di salah satu dinding dan Seongwu yang berbaring di pangkuannya, pucat dan terluka. Keduanya nyaris tak bersenjata.

“Kau pernah bilang ingin melihat bintang dari atap K-07,” suara Daniel hanya berupa bisikan, tetapi Seongwu bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya, termasuk nada tawa yang ia selipkan secara sengaja.

“Jadi, kita di atap K-07? Kau membawaku sampai ke tempat ini?” Daniel mengangguk, jemarinya sibuk bermain dengan rambut Seongwu yang entah sudah berapa hari tak tersentuh air.

“Kalau begitu singkirkan kepalamu dari wajahku, Niel-ah. Biarkan aku melihat bintang-bintang itu,” Seongwu berkata lemah. Daniel berhenti merunduk, ia ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding sambil tetap memainkan rambut Seongwu. Lama keduanya terdiam, napas Seongwu makin lama makin berat, asap mengepul tinggi ke langit dan lenyap.

Ia tidak merasakan dingin ataupun takut. Sejauh ini, atap memang lokasi yang cukup aman. Hanya saja, lelah menderanya begitu hebat sampai-sampai pandangannya mengabur. Ia menggigil bukan karena kedingingan, sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

“Kenapa kita tidak pulang?” Seongwu bertanya walaupun sejujurnya ia sudah tahu jawaban macam apa yang akan ia terima.

“Tidak mungkin mengirim pasukan penyelamat setelah matahari terbenam. Lagipula, mereka pasti sudah kehilangan harapan terhadap tim kita.”

“Bagaimana dengan sinyal? Kau mengirimnya?”

“Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengirimkannya bahkan sejak tim kita masih bertiga. Tapi, kau tahu kan, K-07 adalah area yang tidak mudah dijangkau.”

“Mereka membuat kita terjebak disini berhari-hari, kekurangan bahan makanan, kehilangan kawan, sekarang mereka tidak mau mengirim bantuan? Aku rasanya ingin menonjok muka mereka.”

“Hyung, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah disini. ‘Kan aku belum kehilangan dirimu.”

Seongwu  ingin memprotes lebih lanjut, tapi lagi-lagi wajah Daniel yang mendadak berubah murung mencegahnya. “Beristirahatlah. Katakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untukku.”

“Apa yang ingin kau dengar?”

“Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku.”

Seongwu tidak bisa tidak tertawa, ingatannya langsung melompat ke masa-masa lalu yang ironisnya jauh lebih baik daripada hari ini. Bahkan dengan jutaan galaksi di atas kepalanya, hari ini tetap saja buruk.

“Kau tidak bisa diam saat itu. Pak Pelatih terus memarahimu karena kau selalu sibuk mengoceh,” dirinya perlahan-lahan bercerita. Daniel masih memandanginya dengan senyum bodoh yang selalu sama. Ah, bagaimana mungkin menghilangkan senyum itu? Seongwu harus memerangkap senyum itu dalam kepalanya kalau-kalau keadaan kembali membuat Daniel lupa tersenyum lagi.

“Suatu ketika kau menghampiriku, memohon-mohon diajari menggunakan belati. Lalu kau tanpa sengaja melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau berdarah sangat banyak, seluruh institusi sangat gempar. Orang-orang menuduhku melakukan pembunuhan.”

“Hyung menangis sangat keras waktu itu. Aku bangun di bangsal medis dengan Hyung yang memegangi tanganku sampai tangan kita berdua penuh keringat. Itu sangat menjijikkan.”

“Kau berubah dari bocah hiperaktif menjadi lulusan terbaik di angkatan kita. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Aku membelikanmu sekarung makanan kucing sebagai hadiah. Aku mengirimkannya ke rumahmu, ibumu sangat terkejut. Tapi kau malah memarahiku.”

“Kau seharusnya memberi _ku_ hadiah. Bukan _kucing_ ku.” Daniel menyahut dengan ketus dan menarik rambut Seongwu sedikit keras sampai hyungnya meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Daniel terus mendengarkan cerita Seongwu, sesekali keduanya terkikik bersama. Kisah dari masa lalu menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara yang lebih efektif daripada api unggun yang ia buat beberapa saat lalu.

“Kemudian, beberapa saat lalu kau diangkat menjadi kapten .... Kau menangis kegirangan dan berlari-lari menuju kamarku, kamar kita. Kau memelukku sampai leherku sakit, Niel-ah. Kau ingat itu, ‘kan? Itu baru dua bulan lalu.”

“Aku bertanya padamu saat itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah Hyung merasa iri?”

“Aku tidak pernah iri karena sejak awal dirimu memang yang terbaik. Kita berdua tidur sambil berpelukan malam itu. Hanya kita berdua. Sebab teman sekamar kita pergi menjalankan misi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Aku memintamu untuk tidak menjadi kurang ajar seperti teman kita itu. Sejauh ini kau menepati janjimu dengan baik.”

“Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Hyung.”

“Niel-ah, kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak mahir kau lakukan itu adalah melindungiku. Kau gagal melindungku, baik tubuhku maupun perasaanku. Kau selalu membuat jantungku hampir copot gara-gara ulahmu yang macam-macam itu.”

“Hyung, maafkan aku.” Daniel merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kotak yang selama ini terasa berat disana. Daniel tidak mengerti haruskah ia merasa lega karena akhirnya bisa menggunakan isi kotak itu sekarang atau haruskah ia menangis saja sejadi-jadinya?

Senyum Seongwu terlampau lemah untuk dilihat. Beberapa kali ia tidak mampu mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tidak menggigil, tapi ia memaksa untuk tetap bercerita. “Kau selalu menjadi Daniel yang membuatku khawatir. Tidak peduli dengan pangkat kaptenmu atau diriku yang sekarang menjadi bawahanmu, kau tetap saja adik kecil yang kebanyakan tingkah.”

“Aku merekrutmu menjadi anggota timku supaya kau bisa mencegahku melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan misi tanpamu.”

“Kau harus belajar mulai sekarang. Jangan membuatku bertanya-tanya di kemudian hari apakah kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik, apakah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau tidak sedang menangis, jangan membuatku menanyakan hal remeh-temeh macam itu, Niel-ah.”

“Aku mungkin akan menangis besok pagi.”

Seongwu mendecih, “Kau sangat cengeng. Aku mungkin juga akan menangis.”

“Hyung, apakah masih mungkin untuk kita menangis bersama-sama lagi seperti dua orang tolol di masa depan?”

Pada saat itu, Hukum Newton III di dunia Daniel berhenti bekerja. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, rasa perih menyebar kemana-mana. Dilemparnya benda sialan yang sejak tadi diremasnya. Suntikan yang sebelumnya berisi serum berwarna kekuningan terlempar sampai hilang dari jarak pandang. Dadanya sesak, entah mana yang lebih dominan, rasa marahnya atau kesedihannya. Tangannya gemetar saat memegangi kepala Seongwu, disentuhkannya dahinya ke dahi Seongwu, ia ingin disana selamanya, memeluk hyungnya tersayang, di saat yang sama ia ingin takdir melemparnya ke ujung lain dari realita.

.

.

.

“Daniel Kang, Kapten Misi Operasi K-07 melapor!”

Seorang pria tua mendelik melihatnya, “Cepat selesaikan laporanmu.”

“Misi Operasi K-07 berakhir. Sisa humanoid diprediksi mencapai kurang dari lima. Sangat memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan operasi dengan misi pembersihan. K-07 berada dalam kondisi prima. Anda bisa membaca laporan saya tentang keadaan air, tanah, udara, dan listrik disana.”

“Bagaimana dengan tim mu?”

“Prajurit saya sepuluh orang. Sembilang orang gugur di pertempuran tiga hari, satu orang dengan terpaksa harus menerima suntikan Serum Nomor 73.”

“Apa yang terjadi pada prajuritmu yang terakhir itu?”

“Dia menunjukkan ciri-ciri terinfeksi yang sangat kuat. Lengannya terkena jarum makhluk humanoid saat pertempuran terakhir.”

Orang tua itu mendekatinya dan menepuk kedua pundaknya. “Kerja bagus, kalau begitu.”

.

.

.

_Hyung, aku membunuhmu tapi orang itu berkata aku melakukan kerja yang bagus._

_Hyung, aku menyuntikmu mati, kau tahu itu tapi kau malah tersenyum sambil sibuk mengkhawatirkanku._

_Sudah kubilang, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa mentolerir kalau kehilangan itu dirimu._

_Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?_

.

.

.

[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> jangan bunuh saya karena endingnya. eh, angstnya kerasa nggak sih?


End file.
